Hot Blooded
by kitikattt7
Summary: SHACHI X READER. MATURE LEMON CONTENT. RATED ABSOLUTE M. enjoy ;)


"Alright, sooo, Captain wants me to your physical today." Shachi said with his back to you, searching for tools.

"Oh, lucky me." You jokingly reply.

"Damn right lucky you, haha." He replied playfully.

"Okay…um, so…" he stammered. "First, I…uh…need to get a heart rate."

" _Sooo_ …take off my _shirt_? _Or_..?" you ask.

"Umm…y-yeah." He answered.

You could totally tell he was nervous. "Okay, but forewarning, I didn't wear a bra today." You stated.

Shachi fumbled the stethoscope, "T-that's o-okay…" he stuttered.

You smile, crossing your arms and removing your shirt teasingly, give him a show.

You toss the shirt aside as the man stood there like a deer in headlights.

He regained focus and approached you sheepishly.

He placed the end piece of the stethoscope on the left side of your chest. "Take a deep breath" he said. You inhale. "…and exhale." He muttered. He moved the piece to the side of your breast, still listening to your heart beat. "..D-deep breath." He stuttered. His eyes began to wander, staring down at your bare breast. You exhale without his command, noticing his eyes.

"Everything sound okay?" you ask jokingly.

He jolted his head up, "HUH..? OH..yeah, ahaha…" he responded.

You can't help but smile at his shyness. "Ya know your glasses aren't helpin' ya…I can see where your eyes are going…" you boldly state. Shachi's face turned deep red, "I-I..IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE Y-YOU UNCOMFORABLE!" he apologized. You giggled under your breath giving him an amorous stare. You reach out for his face removing his sunglasses. Shachi gave you a puzzled look. Your hands caressed his face, moving his red hair out of the way. You gently pull his face to yours. Completely speechless, Shachi follows your lead. Less than an inch from his face you stop…waiting to see if he would follow through. And he most certainly did. He moved forward kissing you softly, your lips brushing together. They felt so warm and tender against yours. He tilted his head more to deepen the peck. Between breaths you invite him inside. Shachi explored every inch of your mouth. Your tongues massaging each others.

Although Shachi was the type to talk a big game, he felt intimidated by you. He found you so beautiful that he never thought he would have a chance winning you over. He kept his hands on your hips, unsure of whether to move them. Your fingers lightly trace down his neck, sending chills down his spine, you continue until reaching his hands. He feels you smile within the kiss. Both your eyes open and lock. You guide his strong hands up your body. They tremble as they graze your soft skin. He was so nervous, yet it was so cute. You rest his hands atop your breasts. Shachi eyes widen, surprised, yet eager. He cupped his hands moving them delicately. You close your eyes and continue kissing, feeling him gently squeeze each breast.

" _Mmm~"_ you moan inside his mouth. Sending chills, yet again, from your enjoyment.

He stepped closer toward you. The table being at a _perfect_ height.

You undo his boiler suit, hinting to take things further. Although Shachi wanted it off as much as you did, he wasn't ready to let go of your supple mounds. He cradled your tits, loving the weight of them. He peered down watching them sway playfully, it was almost mesmerizing. You blush heavily. _His_ smile now against _your_ lips. Shachi knew he was gaining more control. His thumbs circling your perky buds gently. He'd occasionally tweak to make you arch and moan. Slowly you become more submissive to his teasing gestures. He was rock hard, his member bulging out of his boxers. It was almost uncomfortable, he had to let it out.

Shachi stripped off the suit past his thighs leaving his black tank on. He was way more muscular than you imagined and showing off the tattoos on his forearms made him look even sexier. He dropped his boxers revealing his throbbing cock, ready to fuck you endlessly. It was as if the tables had turned, you were seeing a whole new side of this man as he grew more confident. His alluring eyes gaze into yours as he slid your panties off. He broke eye contact just for a moment to peek down. He licked his bottom lip and looked back up at you. He pulled you closer to the edge of the table, lining his dick, ready to plunge inside you.

Your body was ready to take him, _every inch_. He eased his way inside, indulging in your heavenly moans. His moans soon joined yours, drowning his cock in your hot wet folds. Shachi's pace picked up, gradually diving deeper and deeper. Waves of fire sweeping along your lower abdomen. You glance up at him with a come hither look. He kept speed and leaned down. Nuzzling against your neck listening to you purr. He slowed his pace a little. His lips brushed your ear and whispered " _Take a deep breath, babe."_

Your heart nearly skipped a beat from his raspy voice. You comply and breathe. Shachi gave a firm _deep_ thrust making you howl in pleasure.

" _And again…"_ he begged. You comply. He fucked you harder a second time. " _ **…and again**_ " he growled in your ear. Again you comply. And again he fucks you harder. This time crying out his name making him shiver and groan. He picked up speed again. You both were reaching a limit. Your fingers raking down his back as he'd sink deeper into you. _"Fuck…"_ he groaned. An overwhelming warmth rushed through your whole body. You cry out in unimaginable bliss as everything fades out. Shachi came practically at the same time, gushing inside you, listening to you ride out your orgasm.

He collapsed on top of you panting. His head resting on your chest.

"We should do these check-ups more often~…" you cooed.

Shachi smiled and nodded.

He sat you up to get dressed. He slipped his boxers back on but took off his tank to cover you, making your heart flutter. Moments later he scooped you up by your waist. His strong arms flexed holding you up, your legs wrapped around his waist for support. He carried you off to a different area.

"Were gonna need to do some further examination…" he said in a stern joking voice.

You laugh, " _Oh no, Doctor! What's wrong with me?"_ you ask, playing along.

"It appears you have… _a fever_..." he replied in the same tone.

"…a fever?" you ask, trying to keep a straight face.

With a small glimmer in his eye and shitty little smirk, he took the opportunity.

" _ **OF A HUNDRED AND THREE~!"**_ he sang out mimicking Foreigner.

"OH MY GOD." You screamed.

He eventually got to his room, where he was taking you and opened the door.

" _ **CAUSE YOU'RE…HOT BLOODED~ HOOOT BLOOODED~!"**_ he continued to sing obnoxiously.

Before walking in, you both hear Penguin in the next room over, " **SHACHI, I** _ **SWEAR**_ **TO** _ **GOD**_! _**SHUT. UP."**_

You try so hard to contain your laugher, Shachi carries you in and kicks the door shut behind him.


End file.
